Harry Potter, The Mafia Lord
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: Harry at the age of 9 escapes his uncle and aunt's home while their away and meets two men who claim to have known his late grandfather who named harry as his heir. The catch is His Grandfather was a Mafia boss. Darkharry Rated for killing and drugs
1. bringing down the House: Revenge

Harry Potter, the Mafia Lord

By- The Darkest Soul

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or have any relations to the Mafia... that I know of.

Long summery- One day while baring the hell known as the Dursley, young Harry's patience snaps. After the Dursley leave him alone in the house once again to go on vacation just like they do every year Harry lets his darkness out. Then two men find him claiming to have known his mother when she was young and worked for his grandfather before his passing, leaving him his grandfather's heir... the only thing is, His grandfather was a Mafia crime lord, oh the wizarding world wont be ready for this Harry.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Worthless"

"Freak"

"Stupid"

"You should have died with them"

"Should have left you in a dumpster somewhere"

The hateful remarks that the young child heard only served to darken his heart, further his hatred towards his so called 'family', The young boy sat on his bed, his green eyes glazed over, his lip bleeding from the slap his aunt had given him for asking one of the most basic question that a child would ask, 'Can I please have something to eat'.

The child's name was Harry James Potter, age 9, sat on his bed in the cub bard under the stairs, the slap kept echoing in his ears, the pain in his lip would flare every time he heard it. He now spent most of his time in his so called 'room' now because his 'family' had started to become vary afraid of him.

The reason why is because one day his uncle vernon's loathsome sister, marge had came to visit them on Dudley's birthday and the day after the party she started insulting harry's late parents, even calling his mother a bitch. Harry became vary angry and did some accidental magic causing the closest thing by harry to sore through the air at her, that being a large butchers knife which sadly missed the side of her head and slammed into a picture of her on the wall. When she turned to scream at him she saw them, his glowing green eyes that shown with such utter hatred and loathing. She would never forget those eyes, the eyes of the devil.

She left the vary next day and took her dog ripper with her who had a strange limp.

Unknown to everyone only harry knew how the mutt got it.

(Flashback one day before the party)

Harry was sitting in a tree, the reason why was the barking, oversized rat at the bottom who had yet to quit barking at him. Harry had stepped on the dogs tail by accident, causing the dog to case him up said tree.

'Evil little mutt' harry thinks looking down at ripper

Looking into the front window he saw the three pointing and laughing at him. Frowning he sighed in till a wonderfully evil idea, looking back thru the window he saw that they had turned away and was gorging themselves on a dinner large enough to feed an army.

Smirking he launched himself out of the tree and landed a few feet away from the dog. Stumbling he made his way to the side of the house where there was no windows.

Turning he saw ripper only a few feet away, quickly raring back he kicked with all his might relishing in the pained yelp the dog gave.

(End Flashback)

"Freak" yelled the annoying voice of his horse faced aunt, even thou she was slightly afraid of him it still wouldn't stop her form calling him names or demanding that he do thing while they where gone. He blinked rapidly at the bright light that invaded the small space when she swung the door open.

"We are leaving for our vacation, this house better be spotless when we come back, and don't even think about using the stove, you'll probably burn the house down" she quickly shut the door and harry could hear the thumps of his huge uncle and cousin coming down the stairs. He waited while thinking 'I can't stand this place, I hate it here so much, I'll get them, I'll... I'll...' then something hit him he remembered what his aunt had said just before slamming the door 'I'll burn the house down' he thought.

While most would believe that a nine year old wouldn't know a thing about a stove, Harry wasn't you normal nine year old. His uncle and aunt had forced him to cook many-a meal for them and punished him harshly if it didn't taste right.

'But I'll need money... there's the money in dudley's drawer and the stuff in uncle Vernon's closet, I'll just take their's' thought harry listening for the front door to close.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ten miles away from Number four privet drive, drove a black stretch limousine, instead sat a relatively young man, he had light blue eyes and short curly light brown hair. His name was Anthony Granger, he sat beside his long time friend Alex Brown who had straight, dark brown, borderline black hair and green eyes.

They both sat in the back of the limo in their nice black suits, thinking about their newest lead on finding the late boss Evans's grandson. They had been searching all over England for him ever since Aaron Evens had died of a heart attack caused by too much stress.

Anthony looked over to Alex and asked "What do you think he will be like"

Alex looked away from the window and answered "I Don't know, But if he is anything like his mother or grandfather he will have a strong resolve, a short fuse, and an anger that will scare the most battle hardened enforcers we have"

The both chuckled at that.

"Where did she say he was again" questioned Anthony,

Alex, clearly the more responsible of the two looked at a piece of paper and read, "At Number four Privet drive, surrey and his name is Harry Potter now"

"Potter" Questioned Anthony, "I thought his name was Evans"

"Anthony" -Sigh- "be quite, were almost there"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry looked at the rather large envelope full of pounds, that they had hidden away in one of there higher drawers. On the front there was writing, it said 'Dudley's Collage fund' or something like that.

'It's not like he is smart enough to go anyway' Harry thinks as he ripped into in and placed the pounds inside his back pocket.

Turning he made his way into the kitchen went to one of the counters and opened the counter door to retrieve the bottle of lighter fuel that vernon had to light the grill every one a year when he felt like having a stake of something cooked on the grill and had the energy to pick his fat ass up to do it.

The smile harry had couldn't have looked any scarier as he sprayed the flammable liquid all through the kitchen and living room, all over the couch, the stacks of newspapers, the kitchen counter and even the drapes. After emptying the bottle he flung it across the room and smirked as he heard it brake his aunt's favorite vase.

He then proceeded to grab the silver zippo lighter that his uncle used to light his cigars and made his way to the door. Flicking the lighter open and lighting it he gave a childish grin and flicked the lighter onto the soon to be inferno

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

The black limo pulled up to the house across the street from Number 4 privet drive. The two men stepped out

"Looks like no one is home" observes Alex, making his way around the car to stand beside his friend.

Anthony sighed and leaned against the car door "Man, and I was hopeing he would be here"

The two started to get back into the car when the front door of the house that they were looking at opened and slammed. They quickly turned and saw a child walking down the front steps and then slowly make his way to the sidewalk only sparing a glance at them.

Anthony stepped up and yelled "Hey kid come here"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry looked back into the living room and saw that vernon's favorite chair was starting to catch flame. The lighter must have landed on a place the didn't have a lot of the lighter fuel on it because he knew how quickly the liquid burned.

Harry then just turned and went to the door to leave the hell that he grew up in. Swinging the door open it smashed into the wall leaving a dent that soon would be the last of the Dursley's problems. He walked out into the cool spring breeze and slammed the door causing a loud -BAM- to echo through out the home and the glass to rattle in the door.

Harry then stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly walked down the front steps and made his way to the side walk. as he walked he noticed a black limo and two people looking at him.

Shrugging he turned and walked away from the house but stopped when he heard "Hey kid come here"

Harry turned and looked at the two men "Yes" he said walking onto the street and stopping half way

'His eyes look just like Aaron's' thinks both of the men.

Alex cleared his throat and asked, "Is your name Harry Potter"

Harry looked at the man and nodded while answering "Yes but who are you"

"Ah I'm sorry, my name is Alex Brown" Said Alex

Anthony stepped up and said "And I'm Anthony Granger, we've been looking for you for a while"

Harry looked at both the men and asked "Why"

Alex, being the more business type answered him "Well Harry, we work for you grandfather and he had named you his heir, apparently your 'aunt'" He said making quotation marks in the air "Was adopted and has no relation to you what so ever, and since you are the last living relative you have to take control of the family business"

Suddenly the glass in the home exploded causing the three to turn quickly to see flames engulfing the home thru the broken window they could see most of the house and all the thing inside turning black or melting.

The two looked at harry who shrugged and said "There not home, they left me by myself like they always do to go on vacation, and besides they always hurt me so they deserve it"

Alex and Anthony look at each other and shrugged, they had seen worse.

"Come on Harry, lets get out of here"

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

I'm Done.

Yes Anthony Granger as in Hermione Dad and Alex Brown is going to be Lavender brown's dad.


	2. Dealing

Harry Potter, the Mafia Lord

By- The Darkest Soul

Chapter 2 Dealing

I Don't own Harry Potter, Scarface, the godfather, of any other things that you may read in this fan fiction... and if i do own something i'll say I do

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Boss... boss... hey Harry are you even listening to me" Questions Alex Brown sitting beside a sniggering Anthony Granger. Both where dressed in their plain black suits sitting inside a black limo.

"No not really... but I already know what going to go down,... I should, I planned it" said the person across from them. He was there 10 soon to be 11 year old boss, Harry James Potter, who was dressed in a Black pinstripe suit made just for him and a pair of red circle framed sunglasses. (Like Vash's yellow ones from Trigun)

Alex sighed, he was right, he probably knew more about it then any other seeing as he planed it.

It had been almost two years since Harry took over his grandfathers empire. He had come a long way from the small, malnourished, pyro with a dark disposition to a healthy, tall, strong for his age, gangster.

While he may have lost his interest in fire thou he still carried a zippo lighter from time to time, he picked up one for reading and sometimes working out, making him more muscular than most ten year olds, seriously how many ten year olds have a six pac.

He had also started working on magic after alex had found out that he was in fact 'The' Harry Potter the 'Boy Who Lived' after he had a burst of accidental magic causing the windows in his office to explode when he got extremely mad at a guard who called him a 'useless brat'. Lets just say said person was 'sleeping with the fish' the next day.

Only Alex and Anthony knew he was a wizard because Alex himself was a half blood and told Anthony who was his best friend even since he could remember, about the wizarding world before his second year at hogwarts.

And seeing as alex was a wizard, he went and bought harry a few books on spells, potions, and a few others on the different branches of magic.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

(Lets just get back to the story I'll explain things as we go)

Harry had spent weeks setting this up, this wasn't his first time really being involved in things but he wanted it to be perfect, he was going to meet some of his grandfathers old suppliers and set it up to by 30 kilos of cocaine for the price of 25, which was a great deal seeing as one kilo cost 10 grand each and selling them at 45 to 80 pounds a gram one could make a large profit. It seemed that his grandfather was vary good to his contacts for them to make such a deal.

The black limo pulled up to a pier and stopped along with two black SUV's with armed guards, each wore a faded black suit that was nearly gray and a few wore black shades. There were 8 in all, 12 if you counted Harry, Anthony, Alex, and the limo driver who was going to stay in the limo. Each was armed in some way, Anthony had a 9 mm pistol, Alex had a Sig and his wand, the limo driver had a sawed of double barrel shotgun tucked under the seat, and Harry had a 8mm Walther PPK seeing as it was ust his size.

The other 8 came strapped ready to fight and protect their boss, two carried 12 gauge pump action shotguns, three carried automatic rifles, two carried an Uzi, and the last man carried two suit cases with the money in it.

"You all ready" came the voice of Harry,

"Yes, boss" chorused the armed guards.

"Good come on" they walk for the next five minutes to the end of the long fishing pier where standing at the end was five cubans with a speed boat behind them, they all wore more casual cloths than Harry and Co. but still looked dressy. In the middle of the five stood there boss, he had black untamable hair in a bowl cut style, brown byes, and a scar doing down over his left eye. (You should know who this is)

"Hey man, names Tony you must be Harry" he said taking a step forward.

Harry took a step forward and nodded, "Yes, I am"

Tony looked a little surprised to see someone so young making a deal with him this big, this child was as good as his grandfather and seeing as he was this young meant there was a lot of room for him to refine, meaning that he could only get better.

Harry turned to his guard with the money and motioned for him to come forward. he did and placed one on the ground. He then opened the other and showed tony the 125,000 pounds.

"125,000 pounds are in both cases, now I would like to see the product." harry said in a business like tone.

Tony nodded and did the same to one of his guards. Said guard brought out a large duffle bag that was nearly three feet long and one and a half feet wide.

"In side that bag is 25 kilos... and the other 5 is there" he said pointing to the smaller bag that was being carried over.

Harry nodded and asked "So... are we in business"

"Yes and I look forward to future transactions" answers tony

"So I have your word" he asked

Tony looked at harry and said "All I have in this world is my word and my balls, and I don't brake neither of them"

"all right..." started Harry, he turned to his crew and said "Come on, get this stuff loaded up I want it cut, bagged, and on the street by the end of the week"

After loading up the cocaine they left and returned to Evans manor (Think of the mansion scarface has)

The truck with the drugs had left and went to a warehouse they owned and dropped it off to be cut and bagged. By Alex calculations they now had 30,000 grams to be sold and if sold at around 50 pounds a gram they would make around 1,500,000 pounds, a very good profit,

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Over the next few week nothing really happened. More deals were made with Tony, deals were made with gun smugglers, and a few more stores, restaurants, and lands were bought. Harry had also got to know his two advisers a lot better and even went and ate dinner with both of them and there family on different accessions, he even became great friends with their daughters, Hermione and Lavender.

Harry sat at his desk still in his suit reading a book about shielding your mind with Occlumency, it was quite and peaceful, well in till Anthony busted in the door pale and babbling.

"Anthony... what's wrong" questioned Harry looking over his book.

"Harry... th- they took her...they took her... the fuckers kidnapped her" he nearly yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Harry sat up and snapped his book closed, "Who, who did they take"

"They kidnapped Hermione... my baby, they took her"


	3. Rescue

Harry Potter, The Mafia Lord

Chapter three- Rescue

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Harry sighed, 'How do I get into messes like this' he thinks.

Harry was sitting with his back against a large sofa, bullet holes covered the wall in front of him, he had one leg stretched out ant the other pulled up halfway to his chest. One arm was resting on the floor while the other was resting on his raised knee. In said hand was his PPk, he had yet to fire a shot, unlike the four kidnappers who were emptying clip after clip.

Anthony however was returning fire, but was taking smart shots unlike the kidnappers. He stopped for a moment and took a look around first at his daughter who was hiding behind a wall and crying. She was terrified and he knew it, it broke his heart to know that he was unable to keep her from this. He then tore away from her and looked to the hit squad that came with them. There was four in all, these where highly trained and disciplined ex- soldiers from the Royal Armed Forces, He was amazed at how they seemed to stay calm and cool during a gunfight like this.

Looking around the room for the first time he noticed that for an abandoned warehouse it was packed full of wooden crates and was more like a base that was also hard to navigate around. He cold only wonder at how harry knew they were here. After he told harry what had happened he showed him the letter that had been left on Hermione's bed that had a picture of her tied to a chair with tape over her eyes and mouth. Harry at first was pissed, then silent and thoughtful, before turning to what seemed to be relieved but still pissed and told his to call in the hit squad.

Speaking of harry he looked over to him and felt his eye twitch, harry was sitting there calmer and more collected the the trained soldiers were. This seemed to being back a memory,

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

(FLASHBACK)

Harry was stalking up and down the racks of junk food in the local 7-11 not too far from evans manor, this seemed to become a habit now, Alex and Anthony would come around 8 in the morning and make sure things were going well, then he and harry would go and check out the fronts and collect money from the more loyal one while leaving the more unwilling to be taken care of by the collectors or is necessary the enforcers, after collecting the money they would drop 80 percent of it off to be laundered in different banks and then stopping at the 7-11 to get Harry a snack.

Harry was trying to decide on what kind of chips he wanted and anthony was in the back looking over the sodas. All of a sudden the doors to the store opened and someone started yelling,

"OPEN THE REGISTER AND GIVE ME THE MONEY"

Anthony looked over and saw a man wearing a black ski mask waving an Uzi around, while the man behind the register started fumbling with the register trying to quickly open it.

Anthony Quickly tried to duck down but bumped into something, 'shit', he cringed at the sound of breaking glass and jumped when he heard the robber shoot in his direction only for it to hit something behind him making him jump away and into the open.

He landed to see the man behind the counter pull out a large 12 gauge and shoot at the robber only to miss and make him run to the back of the store to try and escape out the back, which he did.

Anthony looked around and nearly panicked when he couldn't see Harry. Running he turned the corner to see harry sitting on the floor with a open bag of chips calmly eating them like nothing happened

Harry turned to him and held up the bag "Want one"

(END FLASHBACK)

'How a 10 year old can be so calm at a time like this I'll never know'

He was brought out of his musings when Harry slid around so that his back was at the wall and raised his gun to the back of the couch.

-BAM-

the recoil caused the gun to jump but the yells of pain showed that the shot had hit one of the men as he tried to reload, said man fell gripping his thigh and howling in pain.

This seemed to take the other three's mind off fighting because the shooting had stopped and the hit squad being so highly trained knew that this was the best chance and took it.

-BAMBAMBAM-

-SMACK-

The four ex-soldiers had each jumped out and taken a different target, three was killed but left one alive by slamming the rifle into that persons head.

The leader of the four ex-soldiers came up to him while the other three made sure they were dead, this man was probably kicked out of the military by the way he looked, He wore black and gray camouflage pant that were tucked into his black army boots. Holding this pants up was a leather belt with a gray buckle, holding onto his belt was a holster that held a glock. He wore a gray wife beater that was covered by a black vest with a bulls eye on the front and back. But the strangest thing was his hair, the sides and back of his hair was shaved but the top seemed to all go to the middle in a mohawk style. He also had a goatee that seemed to be braided on the sides and bottom.

"All threats have been taken care of and one has been taken alive just like you have asked" his voice was low and gravely but still seemed a little relaxed.

Harry nodded "Good job, take the hostage find out why he kidnapped hermione, and get rid of the bodies and be quick about it"

Harry then turned away to find Anthony holding his daughter who seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Anthony, lets go we need to get out of here" they started to leave the warehouse but harry stopped short of the door.

He turned and looked at the crates "HEY FIND OUT WHAT'S IN THESE BOXES TOO"

with that he turned and got in the passenger seat of anthony's car and left with the sleeping Hermione in the back.

"Harry... thank you for helping me, If I had lost her-" started anthony but harry cut him off

"Shut up..." then he looked at Anthony, "She's my friend, I'll always look after my friends" then he gave a small smirk/ smile. "But what you have to worry about is how to tell her that you are a gangster and have been lying to her of years, I'm sure that your wife already knows"

Anthony paled

XoXoXoXoXoXoX


End file.
